Lily Potter and the Potions Professor, TRADUCCIÓN
by AzdreeM
Summary: Lily Potter sabía que estaba mal, pero ella no podía evitar la forma en que se sentía respecto a cierto maestro de pociones. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que él sentía lo mismo. Traducción autorizada por TreasureHunterGirl.
1. Primera impresión

**Título: Lily Potter y el Profesor de Pociones.**

 **Resumen:** Lily Potter sabía que estaba mal, pero ella no podía evitar la forma en que se sentía respecto a cierto maestro de pociones. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que él sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primera impresión.**

Lily Potter no estaba esperando su quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ese año ella estaría haciendo sus TIMO's y aunque lo hizo lo suficientemente bien en todas sus clases el año anterior a menudo se ponía nerviosa durante los exámenes. También tenía que vivir con los altos estándares que sus dos hermanos mayores, James y Albus, habían establecido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los exámenes serían la última de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Lily se sentó al final de la mazmorra de pociones hojeando de forma distraída su nuevo libro sobre la clase, sin prestarle atención en realidad. Su largo cabello rojo caía hacia adelante ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro. Esperó a que el nuevo profesor llegara, durante la cena de la noche anterior no había estado presente debido a haber perdido su baúl en el tren y no pudo escuchar quién tomaría el puesto del profesor Slosh como maestro de pociones.

―Buenos días ―proveniente del frente de la habitación, Lily ni siquiera había notado cuando el nuevo maestro entró―. Soy su nuevo maestro de pociones, díganme profesor Malfoy.

Su nombre fue recibido con un torrente de susurros.

―¡Silencio! ―ordenó fríamente, escaneando la habitación.

Todos dejaron de hablar de inmediato.

―Abran sus libros en la página siete y lean hasta la página veintinueve ―ordenó mientras la clase gemía―. Y háganlo en silencio.

Lily observó cómo se movía hasta su escritorio y se sentaba comenzando a revisar algunos papeles. Su piel era tan pálida que era casi del mismo color que sus fríos ojos grises, su cabello rubio casi blanco caía hacía atrás ligeramente y era muy alto y delgado. Estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. No estaba segura sobre qué pensar de él; había escuchado historias acerca de sus padres, así como rumores alrededor de la escuela sobre su hijo, Scorpius, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de que tal vez había algo más en su nuevo profesor que nadie podría contarle.

―Lily, será mejor que empieces a leer ―uno de sus compañeros le hizo un gesto, susurrando con urgencia―. No creo que quieras comenzar con el pie izquierdo con este tipo.

Escuchando la advertencia, Lily abrió su libro en la página siete y comenzó a leer. Sin embargo, sin llevar media página de su lectura, se encontró a sí misma observando al frente de la habitación otra vez. El profesor Malfoy se encontraba de pie observando alrededor de la habitación, a sus alumnos. Su mirada pasó por encima de Lily y regresó de nuevo a ella, notando que ella lo estaba mirando. Se observaron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Lily volviera rápidamente sus ojos al libro, con el corazón latiéndole rápido. No podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, ¿qué era esa mirada que él le había dado? No podía leer su expresión y no podía leer su propia reacción. Afortunadamente, él no había dicho nada, pero continuó estudiando a la clase.

Durante el resto de la hora, Lily no se pudo concentrar. Miraba su libro, leyendo las palabras sin prestarles atención, luchando contra el impulso de mirar otra vez. Cuando la campana por fin sonó, indicando el final de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo, Lily dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―La tarea será leer hasta la página cuarenta y cinco y estar listos para una lección práctica la próxima vez ―dijo el profesor Malfoy antes de dejar la habitación de forma apresurada.

Lily lo observó salir de la habitación y desaparecer.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de Lily Potter y el Profesor de Pociones. Espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Es la primera vez que me animo a traducir algo y espero estarlo haciendo bien. Gracias por leer y darle la oportunidad a esta historia con una pareja tan inusual como intrigante.


	2. La hija de Ron

**Capítulo 2: La hija de Ron.**

―¿Qué piensas del nuevo profesor de pociones? ―preguntó Lily a su prima Rose, mientras se sentaban juntas en la mesa de Gryffindor para comer su almuerzo.

―Es Malfoy ―dijo Rose con disgusto, dejando el tema de lado.

―Sí ―dijo Lily sin entusiasmo, no había podido dejar de pensar en la mirada que habían compartido y en lo que significaba. Sus ojos se posaron en la comida que apenas había tocado y después se dirigieron a la mesa del profesorado al frente del Gran Comedor. Echó un vistazo a los maestros que ocupaban su habitual asiento, notando que el asiento destinado al profesor de pociones estaba vacío. Se sintió un poco decepcionada.

―No está en la mesa de maestros ―dijo en voz alta.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Rose elevando la mirada―. Oh, Malfoy. Aún estás hablando de él, ¿verdad?

―Solo sentía curiosidad del por qué no está comiendo con el resto de los maestros ―respondió Lily, apartando la mirada del asiento vacío.

―Probablemente porque no es bienvenido ―comentó Rose―. ¿Quién querría comer con _él_?

Lily frunció el ceño ante ese comentario pero no replicó nada. Sabía que Rose sentía cierto desprecio por la familia Malfoy, sin duda heredado de su padre. Lily, por otro lado, sabía que a sus padres no necesariamente le gustaban los Malfoy pero los habían perdonado, y a ella en realidad, no le gustaban ni le desagradaban. De hecho, hasta ese día no había pensado en ellos de verdad.

―La mamá de Scorpius murió, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Lily.

―Sí ―le respondió, suavizando su tono de voz por primera vez en la conversación―. Hace un par de años.

―Tal vez el profesor Malfoy todavía esté triste por ello.

―¿Cómo podría saber? ―replicó Rose―. Lo siento, Lily, pero a decir verdad tampoco me importa. Los Malfoy ya causaron suficientes problemas en el pasado.

―¿Entonces lo merecen? ―terminó de manera agria.

―Bueno, sí, quizás.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar así, Rose? ―preguntó Lily, con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos―. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mis abuelos murieron cuando papá solo era un bebé, no recuerdas lo mucho que eso le afectó? ¿Qué hay de Teddy? Sus padres también murieron cuando era un bebé. No es fácil para nadie. Probablemente fue aún más difícil para Scorpius porque él conoció a su madre.

―Lily, yo… ―Rose perdió las palabras. Su prima había puesto empeñó en el tema, otro aspecto que había heredado de su padre.

Lily dio una última mirada desdeñosa a su prima antes de tomar su bolso, recoger a su sapo y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Aminoró el paso conforme fue llegando al vestíbulo. No sabía porque se había enojado tanto o por qué repentinamente se preocupaba por el dolor de Scorpius referente a su madre. No sabía que había causado su disgusto y eso la preocupaba.


	3. Días solitarios en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3. Días solitarios en Hogwarts.**

Lily estaba sentada en las escaleras de entrada al castillo, viendo a los diversos estudiantes que se dirigían a Hogsmeade. Era la primera visita del año y la mayoría de los alumnos de tercer año en adelante ya se encontraban en marcha.

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, veía los grupos de amigos riendo y divirtiéndose mientras esperaban que sus nombres fueran marcados en la lista de asistencia.

Lily nunca había disfrutado de la popularidad como su mamá lo hizo cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Pensaba que en ese sentido era más como su padre, queriendo alejarse de la fama. Aunque tampoco tenía amigos reales, como él. Tenía personas con las que era amistosa pero ninguno en quien ella pudiera confiar o sintiera que podía contar. Pensaba que tal vez había heredado algunas de las cualidades de Luna, la amiga de sus padres y por quien ella fue nombrada. De todas formas, eso nunca le importó demasiado, tenía a su prima mayor, Rose, quien en cierta forma, llenaba ese vacío. A Lily le gustaba pasar tiempo consigo misma, pero en ocasiones, se sentía sola.

Justo cuando salió de esos pensamientos, un Slytherin alto y delgado con el cabello rubio blanco de séptimo año pasó a su lado junto a un par de amigos. Lily observó a Scorpius pasar y se acordó de otro Malfoy.

 _Me preguntó qué estará haciendo ahora_ , pensó.


	4. Trabajando tarde en la biblioteca

**Capítulo 4. Trabajando tarde en la biblioteca.**

El resto de las primeras dos semanas de escuela de Lily pasaron tranquilamente sin incidentes, aparte del hecho de que cada uno de sus maestros ya le había encargado una montaña de deberes. Junto con sus compañeros de quinto año, estaba recibiendo platica sobre platica acerca de la importancia de los TIMO's, en la misma medida que las recibía, a Lily dejaban de importarle. Su año resultaba ser poco útil, al menos hasta que una noche se topó con alguien inesperado en la biblioteca.

Lily garabateó en un trozo de pergamino intentando escribir su ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debería haber sido fácil para ella pero de alguna manera el hecho de que su padre derrotara al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, salvando tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle hacía todo más difícil. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió mientras escribía el nombre de Draco, trazando las letras varias veces. Un ruido llamó su atención y levantó la vista de sus reflexiones.

La biblioteca había oscurecido sin que se diera cuenta. Una figura alta se encontraba de pie en las estanterías cerca de donde ella estaba, se inclinó hacia el estante y vio el brazo de una persona buscando un libro. Cuando la persona se movió hacia una parte más iluminada se dio cuenta de que era el profesor Malfoy, con espanto soltó un pequeño jadeo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña bola de su trozo de pergamino. De forma aparente, él no la había visto sentada ahí, deteniéndose a mitad de la acción con la mano aún extendida. Se miraron a los ojos, manteniéndose la mirada tal vez por demasiado tiempo. Lily rompió el contacto desviando su mirada hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual quedo expuesto cuando estiró el brazo en busca de un libro. Vislumbró lo que ella sabía sería la Marca Tenebrosa, un constante recordatorio de su pasado. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y dejó que su cabello cubriera su enrojecido rostro.

―¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí, Potter? ―preguntó Malfoy, bajando la mano y cubriendo su antebrazo con la manga de su camisa.

―Yo…

―Será mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio, ya casi termina el toque de queda ―dijo con un tono de aceró pero Lily no sintió rabia ni desprecio.

―Por supuesto, profesor ―respondió tranquilamente mientras guardaba sus libros en su bolso.

Cuando se levantó y pasó a su lado, sus ropas se rozaron entre sí y Lily se sonrojó al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Él extendió su mano y la tomo de la muñeca sin ser brusco. Lo miró a los ojos y agradeció a Merlín que estuviera demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera verle la cara con propiedad.

―Sé lo que viste ―dijo con tranquilidad.

El corazón de Lily latía tan rápido que podría salírsele del pecho en ese momento y ahora sabía que él tendría que ser capaz de sentir su pulso en la muñeca que aún sostenía.

―Yo no vi nada ―susurró.

―Muy bien, Potter ―respondió soltándola.

Asintió con la cabeza, apresurando el paso, sintiendo los observadores ojos del profesor Malfoy hasta que hubo abandonado la biblioteca.


	5. Cayendo por el maestro de pociones

**Capítulo 5: Cayendo por el maestro de Pociones.**

 **Nota de la autora:** Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sé que los primeros capítulos son muy cortos y éste lo es aún más, pero eventualmente se irán haciendo más largos conforme vayamos entrando en la historia. Espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Vuelvo a recordar que todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la historia tampoco es mía, yo solo traduzco para que esta linda historia de amor prohibido llegué al español.

―¡Ah, no puedo soportar lo repugnante que es Malfoy! ―Rose estaba furiosa, por decir lo menos.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó Albus, desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras él, Rose y Lily se sentaban juntos para el desayuno.

―El profesor Malfoy ―respondió Rose con enojo, haciendo reír a Albus―. ¡No es gracioso! Me dio detenciones para cada noche las próximas dos semanas.

―Desearía que me diera una detención ―murmuró Lily.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rose, como si acabara de notar que Lily estaba ahí.

―Nada ―intentó cubrir Lily, sin saber que su primo sí había estado escuchando la conversación―. Tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en la primer hora, así que será mejor que vaya a donde Hagrid.

Albus y Rose observaron a Lily levantarse y correr por el Gran Comedor hacia la salida.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

―No lo sé ―respondió Rose―. Ha estado actuando un poco raro. Quiero decir, más raro de lo usual ―añadió cuando Albus enarcó sus cejas.

Lily paseaba con lentitud por los jardines, sumergida en su propio mundo cuando de repente chocó contra algo… o alguien. Tropezó, cayendo sobre el césped.

―Mira por dónde vas, Potter ―dijo una voz tranquila que reconoció de inmediato.

―Oh… Lo… lo siento ―murmuró sonrojándose. _Que embarazoso_ , pensó, _por favor déjenme morir ahora._

―Bueno, ¿te vas a poner en pie o solo te sentarás en la húmeda hierba todo el día? ―preguntó el profesor Malfoy extendiéndole su mano.

Lo miró a los ojos, y se observaron por un largo intervalo antes de que ella finalmente tomara la mano que le ofrecía. Cuando se tocaron su corazón se aceleró, sonrojándose aún más.

―Gracias ―murmuró tomando el control de sí misma, intentando esconder su rostro.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente pero ella no pudo leer su expresión.

―Es mejor que te apures, las clases están por comenzar ―dijo comenzando a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Lily lo vio irse, su corazón recuperando su ritmo normal solo cuando él desapareció detrás de las puertas.


End file.
